The present disclosure relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Miscanthus originated as a cross from Miscanthus sacchariflorus (♀, 4n)×M. sinensis (♂, 2n) plants and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘MBS 1002’. This cultivar represents a new cultivar of Miscanthus species, a perennial grass which is grown for biomass production, landscape use, ornamental value, and cold tolerance.
‘MBS 1002’ was selected for its vigorous growth from a selection field which was established from seedlings. The seedling of the cultivar was obtained from seeds of a polycross of Miscanthus sacchariflorus (♀, 4n) and M. sinensis (♂2n) plants. ‘MBS 1002’ was generated by crossing a single large-stemmed M. sacchariflorus genotype from Japan (accession No.: 93M0005064, ploidy: 4×) as a female parent with a population of 15 M. sinensis plants as pollen donors (accession Nos.: 93m0146002, 92M0179020, 92M0179017, 93M0147009, 92M0179016, 93m0146012, 93M0144001, 93m0146017, 92m0086, 92m0179015, 93m0146001, 93M0084, 93m0006005, 93M0006003, 93m0007212, and 93M0013004; ploidy: 2×). From this cross, 158 seedlings were obtained and planted in a field. Based on field observations, one tetraploid variety having high biomass was selected and designated as ‘MBS 1002’.
‘MBS 1002’ is different from Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 7001’ disclosed in the co-pending application U.S. Plant patent application No. 12/387,444. ‘MBS 7001’ is an about 98% to 100% sterile genotype, and is almost 100% self and cross incompatible. ‘MBS 7001’ rarely produces a seed and is nonviable. In contrast, ‘MBS 1002’ is 100% fertile, about 98% self incompatible, and 100% cross compatible. ‘MBS 1002’ does produce viable seed.
‘MBS 1002’ is similar to ‘MBS 7002’ disclosed in the co-pending application U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/387,429, in that it is a fertile, 4× polyploidy derived from the same M. sacchariflorus female and 15 M. sinensis male plants. ‘MBS 1002’ and ‘MBS 7002’ are half-sibs to each other with known female parent. Feedstock yields are similar for both lines (Tables 1-3). They are siblings and recombine very well together in crossing for producing seed.
According to two and three year data and observations, the two cultivars are different from each other for at least the following characters: (1) ‘MBS 1002’ is different from ‘MBS 7002’ in that ‘MBS 1002’ has greater plant vigor during propagation and field transplanting; (2) ‘MBS 1002’ propagation output is 2 times faster than ‘MBS 7002’: When MBS 1002 rhizome propagation is utilized for clonal increase its growth rate from dormant rhizome stage to emerging above ground shoot-leaf stage it is 2× faster than MBS 7002. This is reference to vegetative propagation from rhizomes and not seed. Similar response comparison has been observed with tissue culture propagated plants; (3) ‘MBS 1002’ expresses earlier field spring green up following dormancy; (4) ‘MBS 1002’ has slightly better cold tolerance than ‘MBS 7002’; (5) ‘MBS 1002’ expresses similar basal circumferences at maturity, but individual culm diameter is significantly greater for ‘MBS 1002’ over ‘MBS 7002’ and the check variety ‘Illinois clone’. As a result of this last difference, ‘MBS 1002’ has significantly greater compression circumference than ‘MBS 7002’ and ‘Illinois clone’ (Table 4).
TABLE 1First Year Yield Comparisons 6 locations*Entry% MoistYield dt/ac** RkM. × giganteus ‘Illinois clone’ 17.47.641‘MBS 7002’-syn120.97.063‘MBS 7004’-syn121.56.214‘MBS 1002’-syn121.87.12Grand Mean19.87.0025LSD(.05)31.42CV9.087*Locations: Auburn, AL, Leland, MS, Starkville, MS, New Castle, KY, Providence Forge, VA, and Champaign, IL**international unit for dry ton/ acre
TABLE 2Second Year Yield Comparisons 6 locations*Entry% MoistYield dt/ac**RkM. × giganteus ‘Illinois clone’ 28.18.224‘MBS 7002’-syn128.59.112‘MBS 7004’-syn126.89.211‘MBS 1002’-syn129.58.533Grand Mean28.48.7675LSD(.05)2.91.02CV15.305*Locations: Auburn, AL, Leland, MS, Starkville, MS, New Castle, KY, Providence Forge, VA, and Champaign, IL**international unit for dry ton/ acre
TABLE 3Two-Year Combined Yield Comparisons 6 locations*Entry% MoistYield dt/ac**RkM. × giganteus ‘Illinois clone’ 22.87.93 2‘MBS 7002’-syn124.78.09 1‘MBS 7004’-syn124.17.71 4‘MBS 1002’-syn125.67.81 3Grand Mean24.37.89LSD(.05)2.00.85CV12.976*Locations: Auburn, AL, Leland, MS, Starkville, MS, New Castle, KY, Providence Forge, VA, and Champaign, IL**international unit for dry ton/ acre
TABLE 4First Year Morphological Yield trait comparisons among ‘MBS 7002, ‘MBS 1002’ and M. giganteus, cv. Ill Clone. Data represents four locations*, multi-plants measurementsper replication on second year mature established plants.BasalCompressedCulmCulmCircumferenceCircumference DiameterLengthEntry(cm)(cm)(mm)(cm)M. × giganteus113.8 A**30.1 C8.2 B273.2 A‘Illinois clone’‘MBS 7002’-syn188.5B32.6 B8.5 B254.9 AB‘MBS 1002’-syn189.2B37.4 A10.1 A251.7 BMean97.233.48.9259.9LSD 0.059.43.71.414.3cv3.77.310.13.7*Locations: Auburn, AL, New Castle, KY, Providence Forge, VA, Champaign, IL**The letters changes represent statistically significant difference between entries based on the LSD range value. It indicates significant separation among entries without having to calculate using the value.
The plant was established asexually from sterile rhizome buds in Klein-Wanzleben, Germany by the inventor. The shoot material was propagated on rooting media and the rooted plantlets were planted into pots in the greenhouse. The plants were planted into the field after one cold period. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.